The field of the present invention is a pulsating or massage type showerhead for the shower or bath. Various types of showerheads have been provided for showers which have produced a pulsating spray, for example the showerheads shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,876,151, 3,893,628, 3,801,019, and 4,068,801. Some of the identified patents merely produce only the pulsating spray, others may be adjusted to provide a steady or a pulsating spray, or a combination thereof. Some showerheads have a complicated adjustment mechanism. In certain showerheads the selection of the desired spray type is difficult under the conditions of use because of low water pressure or the mandated use of flow restrictors (maximum 3 gpm) encountered in some areas of the U.S.A.